The Light in the Fire
by nekogirl24681
Summary: Ever since Larxene died, Axel's been feeling depressed to the point of killing himself. Can Xion stop him and tell him that she cares for him and loves him? I kinda suck at summaries, but I promise the story's great. Rated M for an attemped suicide and Axel's bad mouth.


_**The Light in the Fire**_

**A/N: Hey guys I was bored one day and I thought I would write a little Axel x Xion fic. Please review but no flames please because this is my first real fic (the other one on my account kinda failed hehe). Anyway, please enjoy! Oh btw, anything in Italics is thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters. There I said it! You happy? Lol jk.**

Axel's P.O.V: Cold. That's all I felt was cold. You'd think I'd feel the opposite considering I'm the "Flurry of the Dancing Flames", but nope not on that day I didn't. I see rain starting to fall in sheets and more heartless appear. "_Damn_." I thought to myself. I had been assigned a mission with Larxene and it turned bad very quickly. Rain's my one weakness, but it's hers to. "Damn it! Larxene run!" I yelled but it was too late. Her powers had shorted because of the rain and because of that she had been slowed down tremendously. She couldn't get out the way in time, and was stabbed in the chest. "No!" I screamed, killing the heartless that had stabbed her. I ran over to her and held her tightly but gently against me. I had no potions on me, so I'd have to quickly take her back. "C'mon Larxy, your gonna be fine, just hold on!" I said cradling her as I started to get up. I felt her hand on my arm, stopping me from getting up. "No Axel," she said weakly "I won't make it." "Shh don't talk." "I'm sorry for acting like a complete bitch to everyone, especially your friends, and sometimes you. I'm so sorry." A small teardrop fell from her eye. I kissed it away and said "Well I forgive you." She smiled softly and sweetly (something Larxy NEVER does.), caressed my cheek, and said with the last of her strength "I love you Axel." Her eyes closed, her hand fell, and she stopped breathing. "No….NO!" I yelled.

"Gah!" My eyes flew open and I bolted upright. "_Great, another damn nightmare about what happened three freakin' months ago!" _I thought, getting out of bed. I walked down the hall and into the kitchen. I normally wouldn't be up this early but no, thanks to my damn nightmares, I've been waking up earlier than anyone else. Yeah, not normal for a guy who usually won't wake up till noon or later. At least I thought I was up earlier than the only other person living with me(the organization was disbanded not long after the accident and the remaining members, myself included, went on to live elsewhere. For example, Roxas lives in Twilight Town near Namine and Xion and I live together in Destiny Islands.) "Morning Axel." I turned around and saw Xion sitting at the table, the one person who somehow or another always wakes up at the crack of dawn (Seriously, how in the hell does she wake up that early!?). I force a smile and sit down at the table. "Hey" "Whatcha want for breakfast?" she asked. "I'm not really that hungry." That's a lie, I'm starving. "You sure? I made cinnamon rolls." My eyes widened at the thought. Okay, usually I go for the spicy stuff but when Xion cooks, I'll eat it whether it's spicy or not. "Hehe, thought so." She gave me a roll and I immediately started eating.

Xion's P.O.V: I had already eaten, so I simply sat next to Axel. He didn't look himself at all. Then again, after Larxene died, he stopped acting like his usual fiery, cocky, humorous self. Of course, every time I ask if he's ok, he says he's fine. I know he's lying though, I just wish he'd let it all out, because he's been holding in his sadness for three months, and it's killing him. "Are you ok?" You look depressed." I asked. "I'm fine ok? Quit your worrying." "Axel, quit lying to me. I know damn good and well that you're not fine." "What? I said I'm fine and I'm fine." he said, getting annoyed. "* sigh* Ok, but I'm here if you need me." I picked up the plates and started washing the dishes. Axel got up and stormed off to his room, slamming his door. "_Shit, I hope I didn't make it worse."_

Axel's P.O.V: I slammed the door to my room and fell on my bed. "What does she know anyway? I said I'm FINE!" I yelled. Then I realized, "I'm not fine, I'm a depressed guy who can't get over the fact that it's his fault his ex-girlfriend is dead!" Tears started falling down my face. I rarely and I mean RARELY cry, but now here I am, tears freakin' falling down my face none-stop. "_Great."_ "Just! Fucking! Great!" I punched the wall as hard as I could and, yes, it fucking hurt. Just like the way I was/had been feeling. It hurt. Everyone else I know has been all happy. For example, Sora finally asked Kairi out, and Roxas and Namine got together, and even Xion, who usually is rather quiet unless she's around her close friends(and who also smiles/blushes/giggles every time she sees me; although, it's extremely cute.) has been happy. But not me, oh no. Instead sadness was consuming me to where it felt like it was stabbing me in the chest over and over again. "_Just like what happened to Larxene…" _"NO!" I yelled, punching the wall again, breaking two of my fingers. More tears ran down my face. "Fuck!" I grabbed one of my chakarms. I wanted to stop feeling this way. I pressed it against my wrist and it immediately broke the skin, blood beading over the cut. _"Maybe if I end it all, this pain will go away" _I thought, pressing my chakarm deeper into my wrist, blood starting to run down my arm. "Axel stop!" I dropped my chakarm and slumped against the wall. "What are you doing!?" Xion. She looked at me with a very scared and concerned look on her face, and used cure on me. My wounds instantly healed. "Why Axel?" she asked. "I…I don't know…I-I just…I'm so fucking sick and tired of feeling all this pain." I said sobbing a little. _"Damn my voice sounds like shit when I'm crying." _"Why didn't you tell anyone?" She asked.

Xion's P.O.V: "Why didn't you tell anyone?" I asked. "Because I-I didn't think anyone would care. I tried telling Roxas, but he's always doing something or thinking about Namine, and Sora would just over-react. S-So I-I couldn't tell anyone b-because I-I w-was afraid that no one would give a damn." More tears ran down his face and he started sobbing, burying his face in his hands. I don't like it when Axel's upset but this, this is unbearable. I've never seen him cry until now and it's down right unbearable. I gently pulled his hands away from his face and cupped my hand over his face, tilting it upward so he was looking me right in the eyes. "Listen to me Axel; you could've told me, I would've listened. I do care about you, a lot, like more than just like a brother." His eyes widened in shock, but the good kind of shock. "When you asked Larxene out, I was upset but I didn't say anything because you were happy, but I guess I'll say it now. Axel I…I love you."

Axel's P.O.V: "I love you." My heart stopped for a split second when she said that. I locked up at her. After the organization was disbanded and we had ditched our clocks, Xion had started wearing sort of a prep-punk style and, I've never noticed till now, damn she pulls it off. The black tank-top with red stars on it, the black skinny jeans with a bright red belt, the black boots with red and black stripped socks, she looks beautiful in it. I looked back at her face, the sunlight giving her face and short, raven locks a soft glow, her beautiful ocean colored eyes staring back at me. "Really?" I ask.

Xion's P.O.V: "Really?" he asks. I take a second to look at him, and I instantly want to melt. He looks very handsome even though all he's wearing is a black shirt and black skinny jeans, but it's his eyes that get me. They're a bright, almost glowing green, and the teardrop tattoos under his eyes just emphasize that. I smiled a giggled softly. "Really really." He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck and warmth instantly surrounded me. He put his forehead against mine and smiled. "I love you too Xion." He said. Then he kissed me and I instantly kissed him back, like the fire in him made the light in me spark and vise-versa.

Axel's P.O.V: I smiled at her, something I haven't done in three months. "I love you too Xion." I then kissed her and she kissed back. I felt a spark and it felt amazing. I pulled away, but just barely. I stood up, picking her up bridal style. "Now then" Is aid, kicking my shoes off. "if you don't mind, I'd like to take a nap, care to join me?" I heard her shoes clack against the floor. She smiled and kissed my forehead. "Don't mind if I do." I smiled back, laid her down on my bed, and laid down next to her, putting my arm around her. She snuggled into my chest and closed her eyes. I kissed her forehead softly and closed my eyes, thinking for the first time in three months that I won't have to worry about having nightmares.

**A/N: Well how'd you like it? Please review, for I'll be greatly apprciated. Thank you!**


End file.
